


At the Moment

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he was tongue tied with Connie.  Lucky for him that most of the time she understood the sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is getting louder and louder. I want that to be a good thing but I dont know. Their story is moving forward, this takes place in the future, but I dont want to call it an AU. An AU could be the 16 year old Connie and the 20 year old Mike in my head. But shh....I dont want them to start talking as loud as these two are.

Mike sighed happily as Connie slid off him and into his arms. She kissed his heartbeat as he stroked her naked, sweaty back. The afterglow was such bliss. Not to take anything away from the act itself, which was nothing short of rapture, but the afterglow…it was simply amazing.

“I think we should have another.” He whispered, kissing her.

“Mmm, that sounds good to me, Counselor. I'm up for it if you are.”

“Really?” Mike turned on his side still grinning. Connie always looked so beautiful after they made love. She was beautiful 24-7 but this look was special. Mike didn’t have the words for it but even if he did he’d probably say it wrong. Sometimes he was tongue tied with Connie. Lucky for him that most of the time she understood the sentiment.

“I'm never one to turn down a second round.” She reached under the covers to stroke him. “I'm always so pleased with the results.”

“Oh. I think we’re talking about two different things, mi amor.” He took her hand, exhaling as their fingers laced. She fit so perfectly in him and he thought he fit so perfectly in her as well.

“You don’t want to make love?”

“If I said no that would be a lie. But um…I was talking about a baby.”

“What about a baby?” Connie opened her eyes fully, the haze of rapturous afterglow slowly dissipated.

“I think we should have another baby.”

She laughed, caressing her husband’s face. “No.”

“No never or no, not at the moment.”

“Vangie is six months old, Mike. We have a baby.”

“I know but…”

“You're gonna find a way to squeeze a ‘but’ into that statement? This I've got to hear.”

“Well if we have another you can…I'm gonna say this wrong. I always say things wrong.”

“I'm not going to get upset.” Connie replied. “Just tell me what's on your mind.”

“If we have our children close together it’s like getting it out of the way. That’s not exactly what I mean but I hope you understand what I mean.”

“I do. I'm a Catholic, stair steps used to be a way of life.”

“Stair steps?”

“Yeah stair steps, Irish twins, whatever you want to call them. It’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?” Mike asked.

“I want time to be Evangeline’s mom. I hardly have time to be your wife. Why would I want to have another child, which would give me even less time?”

“I would help. I love being a dad.”

“I know you do.” Connie kissed him. “That’s why you should focus on being the best dad to the happiest little girl in the world. We have time to expand our family; don’t rush it.”

“Don’t rush it.” Mike repeated.

“Exactly. Our lives are full and I love it but I know that one more plate could send the whole thing crashing. And I'm not ready yet. The first time was a bit of a surprise,” Connie smiled. “I'm learning, growing, and you are too. It’s been amazing and we should get all we can from the experience before we try to alter it. Don’tcha think?”

“Yeah.” Mike nodded.

“Do you really think or are you just agreeing with me?”

“No, you're right. Our lives are full and every tiny moment I can spend with my two favorite girls and just be ourselves is precious. I should be thinking of more ways to do that instead of focusing on a time that has yet to come. We always say that dwelling on the past or worrying about the future takes the beauty from the present.”

“So you do listen to me when I lecture you?” She asked, grinning.

“Absolutely, Mrs. Cutter; I have from the very first day. I found it so appealing that you didn’t mind telling me exactly what you thought. Just answer me one question.”

“Anything.”

“We’ll have another child, right? I want to have more children, someday, when its right.”

“Me too.” She nodded. “When its right we’ll both know.”

“Until then,” Mike moved Connie back onto the mattress and spread her thighs. He wore a satisfied smile as he slid inside of her. “Practice makes perfect.”

“You are quite the perfectionist.” Connie arched her back as he hit that special spot. “Mmm, yeah.”

Mike grinned, taking her there. He liked to think he was the only man who could. Even if he wasn’t, he was surely the only man who would. He would practice, practice, practice until the time came and then when it was right…

“Oh, Mike.” Connie gripped his hips. “Oh yes, ohhh.”

“Damn baby, I love you.” He murmured, kissing her as the feelings overwhelmed him.

“I love you too, always.”

She knew the time would come. Nothing excited Connie more than the idea of children; she’d always wanted a big family. She still wasn’t sure how she was going to balance motherhood, marriage, and career but there was time to figure it all out. One thing she did know was that she had a good man at her side. Mike had his moments, boy did he, but all in all, he made her happy. They both wanted this and they would make it happen.

***


End file.
